A Love that Shouldn't Be
by stelianqueen
Summary: The Gaiaphage's journey of love, from first sight to first mind rape, to death and sadness, to being torn between a little boy with so much promise and a gorgeous psychopath with a sexy whip arm. Gaiapetey crackfic.


Um. Okay. This is not to be taken seriously at all. And was written late at night and is not worth being edited. So yeah.

Also, this would probably make a little more sense if you've been on the Gone chatzys. Just warning.

* * *

><p>The gaiaphage reached for him.<p>

Nemesis. Otherwise known as Peter Ellison. Otherwise known as Little Pete. Autistic, four years old, and with so much ability.

The Gaiaphage played favorites. It had been at random, at first; the separated at birth twins who separated at birth, the girl from Las Vegas, the psychopath boy... but there had always been him. The boy. Oh, he'd lnown it the moment he'd been conceived, how fuin this would be.

And as everythinf slowly fell into place, he started reaching out him more and more and more, until Petey's mind was nearly his own. And when the time had come to start the die-off, he put the thought in Petey's mind to get rid of the adults. And then he did.

But he hated the words. The names. "Retard", especially. How could someone hate him like that? When he couldn't take it anymore, he turned the one boy's skin to gravel, the big one, who went by Orc. The gravel orc.

He wanted him with him now. Petey. But since he was a big blob of green stuff sitting in a mine shaft happily eating radiation, that couldn't happen. He tried to get that girl, Lana, to do it for him, but she'd resisted him. His love was so tragic, he couldn't stand it. All the time, he would think about the beautiful little boy with his blond hair and blue eyes and humaness.

But, as strong as his love for Petey was... there was another whose his affections fell on. The sadist who went by Drake Merwin. Maybe he had a thing for blonds. He gave the boy a whip arm, but that didn't convince him. And then he brought him back to life, and everything changed. Even if he was fused with that Brittney, who he hated. That didn't matter.

Sadistic Drake or beautiful Petey? The Gaiaphage couldn't decide. He spent long hours in his mine shaft, eating radiation, trying to figure out who he loved more.

Eventually, though, his longing for Petey became too much. As much as he loved Drake, who almost worshipped him, Petey was his first tried to call out to the boy to come and find him and be with him forever, but he never seemed to understand. So, the Gaiaphage thought, he'd have to go and get him.

And then he created Nerezza, a beautiful girl, and told her to go find Little Peter Ellison. And she did. He told her to create chaos, too, which she did. That irritating Sam left town, too, which made it so much easier for her to get near him. He told Nerezza to kill Astrid. He needed his Peyey, and he needed him now. But Astrid was too smart. She must have figured everything out, because she died.

Those months were Petey was in a coma were bliss. He was always there, and he had to listen to him. And he thought that Petey was actually letting him in, too, by the end, maybe even coming to love him. Love him! Wouldn't that be incredible? The two of them, sitting in that mine shaft, happily together, plotting ways to take over the world!

And then Astrid became evil again and killed him.

If the Gaiaphage were human, at that point he would have cried. Was love always this hard? He wanted to die. He didn't want to live without his Petey. Even if Little Pete was still alive, somewhere, he couldn't reach him. He was so far. His little angel.

At least he still had Drake, who was still loyal to him. And maybe he could grow to love Drake the way he had Petey, sometime. But not today.

He had to find revenge. It took him a while, but then he realized the best thing to do- get rid of those kids' precious light. Turn their world dark, just like his was without Petey. But that wasn't enough. It couldn't be. So, he looked for Penny, whom he had given one of the best powers- nightmares. Or close enough. She would make the world turn terrified.

And then, one day, he had a small whisper, "Gaiaphage?"

If he had a heart, it would be beating at a rapid rate. "PETEY?"

It was him! His Little Pete! "I LOVE YOU," he practically shouted, or as close as a blob of alien green stuff could to shouting. "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU."  
>The little boy was silent for a moment, and then said, "I've always loved you too, Gaiaphage. I thought you hated me."<p>

"Don't ever think that, Petey. I have always loved you."

"Let's be together forever, then, Gaiaphage!" Petey yelled. He was back in his old body, for some reason. He stopped, then. "But... you're a blob of alien green stuff sitting in a mine shaft. I don't like it down here."

"I HAVE AN IDEA," he said. There was a baby being born soon. Perfect. "Just wait about three weeks, and we'll be together forever. I'll be... the Gaiaprince!"

Petey agreed to wait, and when the Gaiaprince was born they hugged extremely tightly. "Let's go live in a huge mansion with Zil and Lance and Edilio and Caine and Toto and nutella!" the Gaiaphage/Gaiaprince said. Petey agreed.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
